


Hawkeye Down

by AsgardianAngel



Category: Avengers
Genre: AvengersRomance avengersxreader, ClintxReader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianAngel/pseuds/AsgardianAngel





	Hawkeye Down

Clint woke with a start. He inhaled sharply upon attempting to move. A lightning streak of pain shot from his left wrist to his brain via the twisted elbow and banged up shoulder in the way. The trees swayed at an odd angle before he lost consciousness again.

**********   
The humidity was unlike anything Clint had experienced before, including the Amazon rain forest. Sweat rolled into his eyes and stung. He was so thirsty. His left arm felt like cement as it lay tucked in beside him. But wait? Hadn't he been leaning against a tree? A very solid splint prevented him from moving his upper body much. He hissed a curse at his unusual circumstance of immobility. "Where the hell am I?" he wondered. "And how the hell did I get here?" He swallowed with difficulty. 

"It's about time you came to; I was beginning to think I'd have to call an actual ambulance." Clint looked towards the voice and saw a beautiful young woman wearing a camouflage-green jacket over a white shirt and black denim jeans. 

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Ever the smart ass, Barton. You know damn well where you are. Look at me." you said, carefully leaning over him and checking his pupils. His eyes focused on your shirt. "Look at me UP HERE. Honest to God, Clint. Will you ever grow up?" 

A silly grin crossed his face. "You need to be specific with me."

"How on Earth could I forget?" Carefully, you helped him into a sitting position on the examination table. "Let me know if you get dizzy, OK?" 

You turned towards the counter on your right, reaching for the clipboard in order to complete the "paperwork" now required because of Clint's stunt. "Another incident report with your name on it", you thought, and ticked the box marked "Visitor".

"Mmmm; got ya," he purred, stretching just enough to plant his right palm on your bottom. You sighed inwardly, feeling relief that he was not seriously hurt if was behaving like nothing had happened. His touch sent a shiver down your spine. 

"If you just give me ten minutes, we can ---"

"We can what?" he interrupted. "What can we do?" A definitive gasp preceded a few colourful words. He had leaned too far forward. A frown quickly replaced your hopeful smile. 

"We can go to the hospital. I think you have a broken rib in addition to all of this other damage. The orangutang's splint can only do so much." You looked at the hand poking out slightly from the end of the splint. "I believe your wrist is now beginning to swell. If I said this served you right, would you agree?"

"Maybe," he said, gently stepping down off of the table. "But it was your idea to play hide and seek." The tiniest pout formed on his lips. 

"Perhaps, but I didn't mean at work, when I can't play, too. Why did you think swinging from that limb was brilliant? Or even climbing the tree? You've been warned about climbing trees here. It freaks out the animals, never mind the visitors!" You ushered him out of the door of the Central Park Zoo's animal care facility. You shut off the light, closed and locked the door behind you. 

"If you ever do something this idiotic again, I will not hesitate to give you a thorough exam with instruments meant for the elephants."


End file.
